dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chappil
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 9 and a member of Team Universe 9. Appearance Chappil is a metallic dragon-like creature and is called "Iron Skin Battler" due to his metal skin. He wears a green shirt with orange accents, with purple cloth around his collar and puffy shoulders There is an orange pattern in the middle that is designed like a monster face with little fang ornaments attached at the bottom of the shirt. Personality He is very confident due to his defensive capabilities. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga He, alongside Sorrel and the Trio of Danger, surrounded Goku after he defeated Nink. Later on, he, alongside Basil showed up and confronted Goku and he took multiple hits from the Saiyan with ease, and then breathed fire at Goku, who dodged it as well. His spotlight didn't last long though as he and Comfrey were blasted off the stage by Super Saiyan Goku's ki blast. He was later erased when his team lost the tournament. Chappil, along with the rest of Universe 9 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Power ;Anime Chappil was able to withstand several hits from Goku in his base form without taking any damage. However, he was no match for Super Saiyan Goku, who easily knocked him out of the arena with a Ki Blast when he dropped his guard. ;Manga He briefly battles Gohan early in the tournament. He is knocked off the stage by a single kick from Frost. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Iron Skin': His iron skin allowed him to take hits from Goku in his base form without even flinching, though Super Saiyan Goku managed to send him out of the ring with a ki blast. *'Fire Breath': Chappil spit's a massive blast of explosive fire from his mouth. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka *Funimation dub: Taylor Harris *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wilken Mazzei **Portugal dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Latin American Spanish dub: Manuel Campuzano *Italian dub: Vittorio Bestoso *Polish dub: Patryk Czerniejewski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Chappil & Bergamo vs. Goku *Chappil & Comfrey vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Chappil vs. Gohan *Chappil, Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Hyssop, Sorrel, Oregano, Hopp, Comfrey, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) Trivia *Chappil's name comes from or . *Regarding his physical appearance, Chappil's design has similarities to a dragonewt or a gargoyle. *Chappil seems to have a large amount of body weight due to the fact that the arena shook when he either landed or stepped. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Cheppil Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased